


Rogaraschnax

by soul_bonnie



Series: Kurz und schmerzlos [4]
Category: Das Schwarze Auge | The Dark Eye (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, dwarf/elf relationship - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der prompt lautete: "DSA, unser crack Zwerg/Elf OTP, Vogel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vertraut niemals einem Elfen!

**Author's Note:**

> Meine beste Freundin und ich spielen DSA in mehreren Gruppen und haben prompt ihre elfische Jägerin und meine zwergische Drachenkriegerin verkuppelt. Aus Gründen. Und jetzt schreiben wir darüber.

* * *

 

Luthès schließt die Augen und dreht ihr Gesicht in die Sonne. Einige Schritte entfernt flucht Roraxescha fürchterlich, während sie vergeblich versucht, im Fluss den Fleck aus ihrem Hemd zu waschen. “Und nur damit du’s weißt, dass du mit diesem Vogelschiss nichts zu tun hast, glaub ich dir keinen Augenblick!”

 

* * *

 


	2. Norgamasch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieser prompt brachte zwei fills hervor. Das Seelentier der Elfe ist übrigens ein Falke.

 

* * *

 

Ihre Waffenbrüder sind dankbar, dass sie sich wie jedes Frühjahr freiwillig zum Wachdienst an den oberirdischen Anlagen gemeldet hat, ihr ist es kein Opfer: sie hegt keine Furcht mehr vor dem Himmel. Das ist das siebte Jahr, in welchem sie die Wehrmauer abschreitet; sie wird später sagen, sie habe die Monde nicht gezählt. Und doch fällt all die traurig verschwiegene Zeit von ihr ab, als sie endlich hoch über sich den Schrei des Falken hört.

 

* * *

 


End file.
